


Day One: Found Family

by Fanfiction127



Series: Maribat March 2021 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: MM2021, MariBat, Maribat March 2021, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Sweetheart, Mominette, Other, Why?, because I said so, marinette adopted Jon and Damian, mom marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/pseuds/Fanfiction127
Summary: Sometimes home was a mother, a father, and a child. Sometimes it was a retired hero, an 8-year-old assassin, and a 5-year-old alien.
Relationships: Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jon Lane Kent
Series: Maribat March 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187930
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Day One: Found Family

Damp, black hair laid sprawled lazily across the mattress, disgruntled from a restless night. From outside, rain could be heard loudly tapping against the windows and doors causing the neighbors’ dogs to whine. 

The rain had been coming down for days now, thick and warm from the Mediterranean ocean. The sun had made few appearances throughout the week, just enough to heat the island and fuel the thick fog that had taken over. Marinette was lucky she had chosen a hill to live on, even if it was buried deep within the forest. 

Marinette, in her sleep-deprived mind, hoped one of the boys had closed the dog door last night. She could only imagine what would happen if the kitchen was flooded again. Although, she felt as though the dogs would have alerted her of any small critters or snakes that had made their way in. 

The humid August air mixed with the downpour caused all the interior windows to fog and made the sheets around her unbearable. However, the house was cold, and the sheets, no matter how humid, added warmth to an otherwise cold mattress.

Marinette noted how quiet the house was. Nothing more than the frogs outside could be heard.

"Good," Marinette chuckled, "It meant the boys were still asleep." The morning had yet to set in for the house, or most of the subdivision. That, however, did not stop the alarm from blaring.

Marinette sighed, hiding her face under one of the many pillows that surround her. The alarm continued to cry out the longer she ignored it, however, Marinette was happy to listen to it cry. 

From above, thunder screamed against the sky, creating patterns of light in the grey sky. Marinette was so content to listen to the patter of rain and bellowing of thunder that she almost missed her alarm cut off, as well as the small creeks the door made when it closed. 

Marinette slowly lifted the pillow only for it to land back on top of her when Jon slammed into her, his thick brown hair shifting uncomfortably against her neck. Damian was next, giggling as he slammed into Marinette's stomach. “Good Morning!” 

Marinette chuckled, moving the pillow onto the floor, and smiled at the two. Damian and his ruffle of hair and intoxicating green eyes were looking at Jon, waiting to see what the younger boy did. When Jon snuggled closer to Marinette, Damian followed, attaching his small body onto the woman's torso. “Boys,” She smiled, “Come on, we can’t stay in bed all day.” 

Marinette waited a moment, allowing the boys to get up on their own, however when nobody moved she pushed them off. Damian tumbled into the sheets, getting lost in a flurry of blankets, discarded clothing, and pillows. Jon, however, clung to her, causing them both to fall onto the floor. 

“Jon,” She warned. 

“Yes, mum.” 

“Jon,” Marinette hissed, noticing the boy's grip get tighter. For a five-year-old he was strong, however, Marinette had long since come to the conclusion he was a meta of some assortment. The boy could fly for lucks’ sake!

“Jon,” She hissed once again. This time she began ruffling down his hair, slowly patting him on the back. Both of her boys were clingy but neither ever refused to let go. “Hun, did something happen?” Rather than answering, Jon snuggled closer, holding on tighter than he had before. Marinette began to feel her backache, his fingers digging into her spin. 

Looking up, Marinette saw Damian watching the two, a silent conversation happening between the two. “Damian, why don’t you get some cereal out, Jon and I will be down in a second ok fils?” 

Damian nodded, hopping off the bed and walking over to the kitchen. Marinette watched as he shut the door, a worried look on his face. “Jon, mon amour, please. Did you have a nightmare?” She made sure to keep her voice down, soft and quiet as not to spook him more than he already was. 

From under her, the smaller boy started crying, trembling as he clung to her. “Shhh,” She whispered. Marinette stood up, rocking Jon in her arms as Jon cried. 

Brille, brille petite étoile

Dans la nuit qui se dévoile

Tout là-haut au firmament

Tu scintilles comme un diamant

Brille, brille petite étoile

Veille sur ceux qui dorment en bas

Marinette sang, listening as Jon's sobs turned to hiccups, and soon his breathing slowed. “Little Star,” she whispered, “are you ok?” 

Jon slowly detached himself from Marinette, his bright blue eyes looking at the woman who had saved him, and shook his head. 

“Why don’t we get breakfast, ok? You can tell me about it.” 

Headcanon: 

  * Were going with the idea that Marinette ran away after the last battle because something happened between her and Paris. 
  * Marinette first set out when she was 19, however, didn't find Damian until she was 21 (Damian was two) 
  * She rescued him early on, so early he had just barely started school however none of the assassin stuff had been taught yet. 
  * Marinette traveled with him for just under a year when she found a home somewhere in the Mediterranean 



  * When Damian was 6, Jon crash-landed in the field near their home. 
  * Jon was only 3 when they found him jacked up on red kryptonite (not that either knew that) and took him in. 
  * It took several months to get Jon to be.... normal. As normal as a kid his age should have been. 
  * The local doctor had declared him meta, but wouldn’t know what type till he matured. (Without the Alien DNA on record or stated to be Alien it kept anyone from the justice league away) 
  * Some years went by, Jon still had nightmares about his journey (however didn’t know how to voice any of it) and Damian occasionally thought of the lady that was nothing more than a blurred memory. 




End file.
